Alone No More
by Mysia Ri
Summary: Hikou is freed from Kanki's hold and uses his powers to help villages plauged by demons. Along the way, he meets up the the Suzaku warriors. Will he earn love or find death waiting to claim him. YAOI (Hikou/???????? and Tas/Chi) ^_^
1. Chapter 1

OK, I'm suffering from writer's block and told a friend of mine (Viollet Aria) that I would write this, so I'm writing it ^_^. Hopefully, this doesn't suck -_-;;   
R and R as as always and I'll try to write more. 

Alone No More   
Chapter 1   


_"Obey."_

_"Hikou...please stop..."_

_"Obey me."_

_"Hikou...Why? How could you?"_

_"Obey me! KILL HIM!"_

_"NO!"_

_"HIKOU!"_

************************ 

Hikou's amber eyes snapped open, but he couldn't sit up. A strong band of leather that crossed over his chest kept him straped to the clinic bed he was in. His vision had cleared since his eyes had last opened, though he couldn't quite remember when that had been. The voices had all but stopped as well. He sighed in relief finding he could also think for himself again and waited patiently for the doctor to return and sorted through his memories, trying to peice together the scattered thought of the past months. 

~5 months ago~   
"Hikou...I asked her..." Houjun said, a blush spreding accross his cheeks. Hikou nearly fell out of his chair and looked up at his friend.   
"Wh-what?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Houjun, his best friend, was engaged to marry Kouran, his other best friend. "That...that's great! She said yes, didn't she?" He forced a smile as his friend's face reddened a bit more and he smiled and nodded.   
"We're going to set up the wedding for the spring before the floods come. Do you...wanna help?"   
Hikou paused and then shook his head. "Nah, I've gotta...help my dad with the horses...You can tell me all about it in the morning, though."   
"Alright, I'll see you later, Hikou-chan."   
"Yeah...later..." His turned away quickly and walked into the woods.   
'I should have told him....' Hikou thought, his fist making contact with a tree. 'Damn it...why didn't I tell him how I felt?' Tears formed in his eyes at the thought of Houjun and Kouran getting married. At the thought that he hadn't told Houjun that he loved him.   
"Damn it!" he shouted aloud, slamming his fist into the tree again.   
_"It hurts, doesn't it, Hikou?"_   
Hikou looked up at the voice, a shiver running through his body.   
_"I can help you. I can make him yours. Let me help."_   
"Who's there?" the blue-hair teen asked, his fists clentched in preparation. Before he could react, however, he was surrounded by water. Something seemed to be entering his mind forcefully, making it hard to think. He felt a sudden detachment from everything and closed his eyes. When the water subsided, his eyes opened again, but not through his power.   
_"I knew it. A water mage. How perfect. Now, you will obey me. Your body belongs to me."_

~Present~   
Hikou turned to look at the door as it slid soundlessly open. A young doctor with long, violet-colored hair entered and looked him over before smiling.   
"Ah, I see it worked. Are you in control now?"   
Hikou nodded, not really in the mood to talk just yet. He watched as the doctor came to his side and unclasp the leather band.   
"I'll have someone bring you something to eat," he said with a smile and extended his hand. "Dekar Shaia(1) at your service."   
Hikou looked at the hand for a moment beofore taking it in his own. Feeling how strong the doctor's grip was reminded Hikou how weak he was at the moment.   
"Hikou."   
"OK," the the violet-haired man nodded, understanding that slight coldness in his reply. "You need to know that we couldn't remove Kanki, only seal him within you. You need to stay here until we find out if the seal will hold. Eat something and get some rest, ok Hikou?" He gently squeezed Hikou's shoulder and stood up.   
The blue-haired teen nodded and waited for his food to come.   
'I tasted blood when I fell in the river,' he thought. 'Houjun...I wonder if you're alright...' 

*********************************   
1) Dekar is a character from Lufia: Rise of the Sinistrals and Shaia is the last name of Lexis (Also a character from Lufia, which is a game made from the Super Nintendo. 

Well, I'm working on getting over my writer's block. Hmm, at this rate, it seems like I'll finish Fushigi Akugi on it's 1-year anniversery -_-;;;;;; 

Love, Peace, and Chibis begging you to reveiw,   
Mysia Ri 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, Shadow Priestess, no da! One reviewer is better than none so I'll continue! I promise to finish my other stories as well (I'm working off the writer's block by writing this).   
Hope you like it! 

Alone No More   
Chapter 2 

A week had passed since Hikou's rescue; three days since he had been freed of Kanki's hold. He could still feel the demon's presence within him, however. None of the men in the clinic had been able to exorcise it, only seal it within Hikou for the time being. He had begun to realize that he had some control over water and informed Dekar.   
"Hmmm...well it's not a side effect of Kanki's presence, if that's what you think, Hikou," the young doctor began, leaning back in his chair and looking him over. "In fact, I believe that you've had these powers all your life."   
"I don't think so, Dekar. Wouldn't I have no-"   
"Noticed them sooner?" Dekar finished for him. He shook his head. "That's not how magic works usually. In some cases, a mage may notice their abilities at birth, but some die without knowing. Kanki could sense you were of the water element and knew you had some magic potential, but-"   
"Wait," Hikou cut him off, raising a hand. "I'm of the 'water element'? What does that mean?"   
A small smile crossed Dekar's lips and he stood up. "Everyone is born to a different element, Hikou. I, for example, was born of the light element." He raised a hand before him and a small sphere of white light formed in it. "I specialize in healing magic and a few light attacks. I imagine, with training, you could command water magic rather well."   
Hikou raised an eyebrow, resting his hand on Dekar's desk. "So you're saying that you're a mage of some sort and you think that I am one too?" Dekar nodded the ball of light vanishing. Hikou shook his head and stood up. "I don't think so. I come from a small village near a river where I fished and swam nearly every day when I was growing up. I should think-"   
"Don't. That's why no one ever realizes when they have an ability. They focus too much or too little on what's going on around them and they fail to notice the subtle hints."   
"I still don't think I'm a mage of any sort," Hikou said firmly.   
"Really? Then perhaps I can prove it to you." Without warning, Dekar made the large glass of water on his desk rise and come to his hand and, with a sharp movement, threw its contents at Hikou.   
"Hey!" the teen cried, bringing up a hand in a vain attempt to keep from being soaked, but the water never touched him. He looked up to see the water hovering in the air over the desk. Startled, he dropped his hand and the water splashed on the desk.   
"Believe me now?"   
Hikou stared at the water on the desk for a moment, his mouth opened slightly. His eyes met Dekar's and he nodded faintly.   
"Alright, that's the first step. Now, picture in your mind the water rising off the desk and hold out your hand." Hikou thought for a moment before doing so. Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand and watched the water on the desk's smooth surface vibrate slightly. He narrowed his eyes and stretched his hand out over the desk. Instantly, the water began gathering in the air over his open palm. "Good, now try to form a ball." Hikou did as he was told and felt an odd sensation spread through him: An oddly peaceful feeling. He let out a soft sigh and closed his hand around the ball of water lightly so as not to break it.   
Dekar nodded and held out the glass. Hikou let the ball gently fall into it and looked up at the doctor again.   
"That's an excellent start, Hikou. I think you have great potential." He came around to stand in front of Hikou and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know you're upset about losing your home in Shouryuu, but I'd be more than happy to have you stay here. Most everyone in the village uses magic and we can help you to master your powers. What do you say?"   
Hikou's gaze dropped to the floor at the mention of Shouryuu and the thought of everyone being gone. He's thoughts turned to his kind mother and strong father, to Kouran's gentle smile and how she was like a sister to him, and finally to Houjun. Hikou had been an only child and Houjun was a brother to him, at first. Now, however, he had not only ruined Houjun and Kouran's chance at a life together, but he was alone and, more than likely, the sole survivor of his village.   
"Hikou?" Dekar's voice was laced with concern and Hikou realized he was crying softly. The doctor gently pulled him into an embrace and petted his back soothingly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up so soon. You don't have to make this decision now, all right?"   
"No…you're right. I don't have anywhere else to go. I'll stay…"   
Dekar smiled and patted his back reassuringly. "Alright, then, once you're trained, I may have just the job for you, Hikou."   


Four years later:   
Hikou stretched his long, bat like wings and sighed.   
"That's it for practice today, men," Dekar said.   
"Ahem."   
"Oh, and lady. Sorry Mari, I didn't see you there."   
Mari Shaia huffed and folded her arms over her chest as the others laughed. There had only been ten mages present for practice that evening, the others having gone out on patrol. They usually never left overnight, but problems and reports from Kotou had started to worry Dekar and he had sent out scouts to confirm them. They were all worried, however, about the recent aggressiveness of the Kotou army led by Ayuru Gi (1).   
"Anyway, all of you get a good night sleep. I got a letter from Lana saying that they would be returning in three days with a full report and we need to be ready incase there's trouble," Dekar said. He bowed and left the training area and Hikou watched him go before retrieving his swallow and retracting his wings, a constant reminder of the demon within him.   
"Imagine his nerve!" Mari fumed, coming over the Hikou's side, her sword clutched tightly in her hand. "He did so see me!" Hikou looked down at the girl. She was 5'2", seven inches shorter than he was and the shortest mage in the village though she was eighteen years old. Her long, amethyst hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and ended at her waist. She looked up at him with wide, teal colored eyes and Hikou couldn't help but smirk.   
"What?" she snapped. "I can't help he if I'm vertically challenged!" The two of them laughed and headed to their rooms. They were almost there when Hikou stopped and looked up.   
"What's wrong, Hikou?"   
"Just thinking…you go on ahead, Mari. I'll see you in the morning…"   
"No, I know what it is. You're home sick again." She returned to Hikou's side and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you miss them, but you have to let go, Hikou. They're gone."   
"I…I know…I just…" he shook his head and sighed. "Come on. It's late." He walked Mari to her room and went to his own, his mind floating back to the stars. 

"You're leaving?" Dekar asked, an eyebrow raised.   
"I think I have to. It's been four years and…I just need to see for myself. I want to look for him."   
"You're that determined, huh?" Dekar smiled, shaking his head. "I understand, Hikou. You've been restless ever since you came here, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."   
"I'll be back, Dekar. Once I know for sure whether he's alive or not, I'll be back."   
"I know you will. You'll always have a home here, Hikou. Don't forget that." He stood up and folded his arms over his chest lightly. "Well, you know the drill, then. You have to be careful about your wings so no one sees them. We know you're not a demon, but most people judge on appearances. And if you need help, get in touch with us. Take one of the falcons with you so you can write."   
"I know, Dekar. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be all right," Hikou smiled.   
"I know that, Hikou, but...It's just that...with this possible army in Kotou..."   
"I'll stay away from Kotou for know. Send me word if the rumors are true, ok?"   
"I will...You'd better go now. Mari will be up soon and you know she'll try to stop you." Hikou nodded and left for his room. He packed his few outfits and a blanket in a satchel and pulled on a dark blue traveling cloak over his white trimmed red shirt and black pants. On his way out, he stopped and picked up enough food for a few days and his swallow. With a final glance back, he pushed open the door leading outside and left the city in the direction of Shouryuu. 

******************* 

Well, next time we should see some action, no da! The priestess of Suzaku will have arrived and Tamahome will be in Yui's clutches. Can Miaka, Hotohori, and Nuriko find the remaining Suzaku warriors? And who is this strange fighter who offers to help them? Something will happen! But only if I get at least one review. Something will happen a lot quicker if I get more than one ^_^   
Love, Peace, and Chibis!   



End file.
